¿Qué pasaría si…?
by starsinmymind
Summary: AU. One-shot. ¿Puede una persona cumplir una promesa sin estar físicamente al lado de la otra? Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, pero, a pesar de eso, no existe nada en el mundo que pueda hacerte romperla, si la haces desde el fondo de tu corazón.


_**Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por seguir sin actualizar las otras historias, la verdad es que desde que regresé a clases no me ha dado mucho tiempo de ponerme a escribir. Sin embargo, esta pequeña historia la he tenido en mente desde hace una semana, cuando, por motivos personales, a mi inspiración se le ocurrió llegar de golpe, mientras escuchaba una canción y recordaba miles de cosas.**_

_**Podría decirse que es una especie de desahogo. Sólo espero que puedan tener un poco más de paciencia en cuanto a los otros fics ya que sigo sin saber hasta cuándo podré subir nuevos capítulos (espero sea pronto).**_

* * *

Algunos días habían pasado desde que la muchacha había tenido su última conversación a través de mensajes con uno de sus mejores amigos. Para ella era difícil estar tanto tiempo sin hablar con él puesto que el muchacho se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, como muchas veces se lo había dicho.

Era fantástico quedarse hasta tarde hablando con Rick, ya que siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa con cualquier tontería que se le ocurría. Amaba todo eso de él, pero aun así, había algo que a ella más le gustaba: su voz.

La primera vez que él le había llamado, había sido una madrugada, después de haberse distanciado por los mismos motivos que ésta vez. Ninguno había podido dejar de reír. Las palabras habían dejado se salir para convertirse en risas nerviosas y de alegría por estar escuchando la voz del otro.

Kate recordó el motivo por el cual le había pedido a Rick que se alejara de ella, pero a pesar de eso, él había estado insistiendo en seguir a su lado, aunque miles de kilómetros los separaran.

Ella vivía en un departamento con su mejor amiga: Lanie, en California, y él, en casa con su madre, en Nueva York, o bueno, su madre vivía con él.

Kate sonrió al recordar cuando él le había dicho esa última frase.

Miró por vigésima vez la última conexión de él en WhatsApp y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado más de tres días sin que Rick entrara. Justo después de que leyera el último mensaje que ella le había enviado.

"No me gusta verte así."

Le había escrito él, seguido de un emoticón cabizbajo y, a eso, ella había contestado:

"No me veas."

Eran las 12:53a.m., y Kate se encontraba en la cocina, preparándose algo de comer. Durante la cena no había tenido mucho apetito y ahora eso estaba ocasionándole un dolor de estómago. Un nuevo recuerdo asaltó su mente justo en el momento en que escuchó un sonido proveniente de su habitación, pero aun así, siguió preparándose un sándwich.

"¿Te da miedo lo paranormal?"

"No, de hecho me han pasado muchas cosas de esas."

Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Rick en ese momento.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? -preguntó la tía del muchacho a la actriz, quien no había dejado de mirar a su hijo, postrado en aquella cama de hospital, desde que lo habían ingresado de urgencia.

-Desde el miércoles -contestó, haciéndole campo a su hermana, para que se sentara por un lado de ella.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos?

-Aún no saben qué es lo que le sucede -respondió y la otra pelirroja le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás... -le dijo la mujer, pero, justo después de eso, las máquinas comenzaron a emitir un sonido que las hizo levantar de inmediato.

Un médico y dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación, unos segundos más tarde, y las hicieron salir, mientras hacían su trabajo. Intentaron hacer que el corazón del muchacho volviera a su estado normal, durante varios minutos, pero un rato más tarde, el monitor cardiaco emitió un "piiiii" que fue imposible quitar.

* * *

El muchacho abrió los ojos, sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba, pero al observar con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una habitación de hospital.

Se levantó de la cama, acomodándose el cabello, como solía hacerlo, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir, encontrándose con su madre, su tía y un médico, hablando a mitad del pasillo.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó al verla con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella no lo miró- ¿Está todo bien? -volvió a preguntar y se dio cuenta de que nadie ahí le prestaba atención.

-No... -habló la actriz con voz temblorosa y caminó con rapidez hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Rick la siguió, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba, y su impacto llegó al encontrarse a su madre abrazando un cuerpo inerte sobre la cama de la que él se había levantado hacia un momento.

-_¿Qué está pasando?_ -se preguntó asustado y miró sus manos, para luego acercarse a su madre- mamá... -le habló, tocando su hombro, pero ella no lo escuchó.

-Richard... -ella sólo podía repetir su nombre entre sollozos, mientras apretaba fuerte su cuerpo, como si con eso él pudiera revivir.

* * *

¿Qué pasaría si ya no hubiera una próxima vez? Una próxima vez en la que él pudiera decirle a la chica que alegraba sus días, que la amaba. Una próxima vez para escuchar esa risa tan hermosa que sus locuras provocaban. Una próxima vez para hablar con ella hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos, sin darse cuenta. Esas próximas veces habían desaparecido hacía más de diez minutos, y, desafortunadamente, ella nunca se enteraría del porqué.

-No puedo irme... Tengo que hablar con Kate -expresó el muchacho.

-¿Sabes dónde está? -preguntaron dos personas vestidos de blanco, se trataba de sus abuelos.

-No. Ustedes deben de saber, ¿cierto?

-No tienes mucho tiempo.

-Necesito ir con ella.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Abuela... Yo sabía que esto sucedería algún día. Me despido de mi madre cada vez que salgo de casa, o cuando sé que pasaré mucho tiempo sin verla. Lo que necesito ahora es ir a donde se encuentra Kate.

-¿Tan importante es que vayas? -preguntó el hombre.

-¿Qué tan importante es la abuela para ti? -preguntó Rick, pero el anciano no supo cómo responder a eso. Lo que él sentía por la mujer de su vida era muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás- ¿ahora lo entiendes?

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a ella? -preguntó el anciano y el muchacho negó con su cabeza.

-Sólo cierra tus ojos y piensa en ella -le dijo su abuela, haciendo que él obedeciera de inmediato.

* * *

-_Pensar en Kate... Pensar en ella_ -se repitió en la mente, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar una vez que ella le había confesado su no temor a lo paranormal, cuando él sí que o tenía. Pero ahora, ¿él sería el causante de un fenómeno paranormal? Se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido y unos segundos después, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al escuchar una voz. Alguien tarareaba una canción.

Era ella. Estaba con Kate. Sonrió al verla tomar un poco de jugo y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras se acercaba lentamente. La vio tomar su teléfono y abrir la aplicación de WhatsApp para ver su última conexión, nuevamente.

-Es algo difícil que hable con alguien que no seas tú -le dijo por un lado y en ese momento Kate sintió un ligero escalofrío.

La chica ignoró esa extraña sensación y abrió el perfil de su amigo en twitter. Sus últimos tweets también resultaban ser del día en que había hablado con él por última vez.

-Siento no haber podido despedirme antes -habló cerca de ella, quien se encontraba sentada en un banco alto, detrás de la encimera- Siento no poder tocar tu mano -le dijo, apoyando la suya sobre la de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos en ese momento, sintiendo que su vello se erizaba, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Siento no poder acariciar tu rostro -siguió diciendo como si ella pudiera escucharlo y apoyó su otra mano contra su mejilla, moviendo su pulgar, haciéndole una caricia.

-¿Hasta aquí llegó tu siempre? -preguntó Kate a la nada y él inmediatamente la miró.

-Mi siempre nunca tendrá un fin -contestó sin que ella pudiera escucharlo.

-Aunque con palabras te pida que te alejes, mi corazón te grita que no lo hagas.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

Un silencio invadió el lugar durante casi cinco minutos y fue cuando Kate no pudo contenerse. Sus ojos comenzaron a expulsar cientos de lágrimas que humedecieron sus mejillas, y apoyó sus codos sobre la encimera para cubrir su rostro.

-Kate... Estoy aquí contigo... Te dije que estaría siempre a tu lado -dijo y se acercó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te olvidaste de mi? Dijiste que me querrías para siempre.

-No lo he hecho... No podría. Kate, nunca dejaré de amarte -susurró en su oído- Creo que te debo una canción, nunca pude grabarla para ti -siguió diciendo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella, quien volvió a apoyar sus manos sobre la encimera, y justo en ese momento comenzó a cantarle en voz baja- "puedo detener mi corazón... Puedo cambiar de voz y envejecer, perder el pelo y la razón... Descubrir la luz de un amanecer, y comprender que no sería capaz de continuar sin tu calor. Nunca, yo nunca dejaré de amarte, tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con eso... Deja, deja que te abrace fuerte, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, mi amor, lo siento."

-Si supieras cuánto necesito un abrazo tuyo.

Rick siguió cantándole al oído, por varios minutos, mientras ella recordaba cada instante compartido con él. Ninguno de los dos evitó que sus lágrimas siguieran resbalando por sus mejillas tras recordar sus promesas, y un rato más tarde, él vio que Kate volvía a tomar su teléfono.

-"Y aunque el camino no será siempre de rosas, siempre así... Tú y yo sabemos que al final dependerá de nuestro amor, de este amor..."

"Hola, ¿estás por ahí?"

Escribió un mensaje, pero no lo envío. Kate no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Algo la hacía quedarse así, en esa posición y llorar hasta no tener nada más que expulsar. Le dolía el pecho, le dolía el cuerpo. Estaba cansada de sufrir a causa de ella y de terceras personas. Kate sólo quería a su amigo de vuelta, sin embargo, la culpabilidad de hacerlo sufrir por sus "problemas" podía más que ella, y era eso lo que muchas veces la detenía.

-"Nunca, yo nunca dejare de amarte, tendrás que acostumbrarte a vivir con eso... Deja, deja que te abrace fuerte, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, mi amor, lo siento."

-No quiero que te alejes de mí... -dijo ella en voz muy baja y él hizo ademán de apretarla más entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname, Kate... Por no poder estar físicamente aquí contigo -le dijo y besó su sien.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos y sonrió al imaginar que él estaba con ella, dándole ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba, así como Rick se lo había enseñado. Sólo era cuestión de cerrar los ojos y hacer con el mundo lo que quisiera.

-Quisiera una burbuja más resistente.

-Yo también -contestó Kate y, en cuestión de segundos, abrió sus ojos mirando hacia todos lados, ¿había escuchado bien? Era su voz.

Miró su teléfono, pensando que tal vez él le había mandado un audio y ella por accidente lo había puesto a reproducir, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué demonios haces conmigo, Rick? -preguntó, mirando su teléfono.

-Lo mismo que tú conmigo... Robar tu corazón.

-¿Cómo es que pasó esto?

-Puedes preguntártelo a ti. Fuiste tú quien siempre trató de apartarme, pero ¿te digo un secreto? Nunca lo conseguiste y nunca lo conseguirás. Estaré siempre contigo... Aquí -dijo y puso su mano a la altura del corazón de ella, notando que comenzaba a acelerarse- Yo también tuve celos cuando hablabas con más personas y conmigo no -susurró- pero nunca quise decirlo. Tenía que guardármelo porque aunque no fuera por mí, suponía que miles de sonrisas se formaban en tus labios, gracias a ellos. Y sabes que me encanta que sonrías.

Kate agachó su cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No podía más. Envío el mensaje que había escrito hacía unos minutos y esperó por un largo rato a que él apareciera en línea.

Eso provocó que las lágrimas del muchacho salieran en mayor cantidad y no dejara de soltarla.

-Perdóname por no poder contestar ninguno de tus mensajes... Perdóname por provocar lágrimas en ti... Perdóname por no poder decirte frente a frente lo mucho que te quiero... -esta vez hizo una pausa más larga- Perdóname por tener que irme, sin que puedas escuchar un último: yo te amo más -dijo con un nudo en la garganta, y cuando fue a besar su mejilla, Kate miró el reflejo que su teléfono hacía, por tener la pantalla apagada.

Su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y soltó el iPhone sorprendida por lo que había visto en él, provocando que éste cayera al piso, abriéndose y quebrándose la pantalla. Inmediatamente giró su rostro, tratando de encontrar al muchacho que había aparecido por un lado de ella y se levantó del banco, sosteniéndose de la encimera para no caer.

-¿Rick? -preguntó, con los latidos de su corazón muy acelerados, y comenzó a avanzar, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Te amaré... Para siempre solamente... -dijo, utilizando ese lenguaje que sólo ellos entendían- Recuerda engañar a tu mente de vez en cuando, por favor.

Dicho eso, tomó sus mejillas y acercó sus labios a su frente para así dejar un último beso, antes de partir.


End file.
